


Blind Chance

by PursuitOfDiscovery



Series: Two Hundred and Twenty One Baker Streets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Sherlock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PursuitOfDiscovery/pseuds/PursuitOfDiscovery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock sets John up with a certain (detective) blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Chance

“Sherlock, I’m going out to get the milk and bread. Is there anything you need?” John called, slipping on his jacket and getting ready to bear the wind and rain outside. Honestly, sometimes he actually missed the hot sun of Afghanistan.   
Sometimes.   
“John, get dressed. Properly. I’ve made the necessary phone calls and all. And I have two tickets to the circus tonight; your date will be waiting.” Sherlock walked all over the sofa and the tea table before handing him the two slips of paper.   
Ever since his failed relationships with women, Sherlock had taken as his mission in life to get John a decent partner. What ensued were disasters.  
“Sherlock, no, I’m not in the mood tonight. And stop setting me up with people without telling me.” John muttered.   
“John, please.”  
“No.”  
“I’ll clean up the kitchen.” Sherlock offered.  
This was too good a chance to miss. And hell, Sherlock was offering to do this.   
“All right fine. And no more blind dates until I say so.” John raised his eyebrows, hoping he’d made that clear enough.”  
Sherlock smiled. But there was something off about it.

***

John always thought of himself as decent looking but next to his immaculate flatmate, he looked a like a garbage tip. Deciding that there wasn’t much he could do but chuck something on and actually go out for runs, he headed downstairs. Sherlock was on his phone, tapping away at something.   
“What are you doing?”  
“Oh, nothing. Are you ready for your date?” Sherlock looked up from his phone. And there was only one way to describe Sherlock’s eyes. They looked hungry, possessive, predatory even. John blinked.   
“Yes, I am,” John replied slowly. “Who is the blind date with?”  
“You’ll see.”

***

John sat patiently, flipping through the wine menu and noting anything of taste. His date still hadn’t arrived, but thankfully, the circus was late at night. They still had plenty of time.   
The waiter kept glancing his way, probably trying to see if he had been stood up. John didn’t think so and kept motioning him to go his way. He didn’t see the familiar, black figure with the bellowing coat enter the restaurant.

***

John turned around to see Sherlock seated opposite him.   
“What the hell are you doing here? And where’s my date?” John whispered, furious.  
At that, Sherlock bent his head and looked down. He mumbled something that John couldn’t hear.  
“Sorry, what was that? Better be a fucking amazing explanation. I’ve been waiting for an hour, Sherlock.”  
Sherlock glanced at him, eyes wide. “Hello.”   
John couldn’t believe it. He was going on a date with his flatmate? Of all the people in the world, his flatmate? Granted, John had a crush on him ever since he met the insane genius, but people couldn’t just go on dates with their flatmates. He sighed. Looking at Sherlock, he could tell that he was probably conducting an experiment of sorts. Why else would he have come an hour late to his own date? Sighing again, John regarded him with a blank face.  
“I don’t consent to any of your experiments.”  
Sherlock looked genuinely startled. Ah, acting.   
“I-This-It’s not an experiment,” Sherlock started.   
“Save it, Sherlock,” John snarled, picking up his jacket and getting ready to leave. “I’m sick of your stupid tricks.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
John turned. It was hard to say no to the man he had a crush on. It was especially hard when Sherlock looked so downright miserable.   
“Fine. But you’re paying.”  
Sherlock regarded him with a passive face, before it broke into a grin of genuine delight.  
“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me; they're BBC's works of fiction.  
> This is my first attempt at fan fiction; do not hesitate to comment/criticise.


End file.
